The Best Week of Her Life
by spamalot815
Summary: When Liz wins a trip out to L.A. to spend a week with Big Time Rush, sparks fly between her and Kendall.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFic story so I hope you all enjoy it. I really like Kendall so this is about him and another character. There will be quite a few chapters so keep checking back! And I hope you all review it! :)**

* * *

><p>"The 9th caller with the correct answer will fly out to L.A. and spend a week with Big Time Rush." The radio show host broadcasted through the soundwaves.<p>

* * *

><p>As Liz stepped off the plane at LAX, she was greeted by her limo driver. "Welcome to Los Angeles, Miss Freasy."<p>

She made her way through the crowd alongside her chauffeur towards the limo. When she got to the car she was shocked to see Logan Henderson sitting in the backseat. She climbed in next to him and extended her hand. "Hey, I'm Liz Freasy. You're Logan, right?" She smiled hugely. "That's me" He smiled back and joined their hands. "Welcome to the best week of your life."

* * *

><p>The limo pulled in front of the famous Palm Woods Hotel about 20 minutes later and Logan and Liz stepped out. During their ride Liz talked about her time in Florida and how she's excited to spend a week with her favorite music group and Logan disscussed the secrets behind BTR and how he's glad to have Liz spend the week with the four of them<p>

"And this is the Palm Woods," Logan started "our apartment is 2J and Mr. Bitters will let you know what room you'll be staying in for the week. You can stop by anytime."  
>"Thanks." Liz smiled<p>

"Nice to meet you Liz, your room will be 4K for the week." Mr. Bitters said.  
>"Alright, cool. Thanks Mr. Bitters." Liz replied.<br>"Have a Palm Woods day" he smirked.

Logan walked Liz to 2J and introduced her to Mrs. Knight and Katie. The four of them chatted for a while as they waited for the rest of the boys to arrive.  
>"You're too sweet Liz, I really hope you enjoy yourself while you're here." Mrs. Knight said as Liz helped her put dishes away.<br>"Don't mention it, anything I could do to help just let me know." Liz smiled, "and thank yo-" "WE'RE BACK!" Carlos yelled as he bursted into the room.  
>"Hey, Mama Knight." James said as he walked in.<br>"Hi, Mom." Kendall said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Liz just sat there awkwardly as the guys all headed to the big orange couch. Logan cleared his throat, "yeah Liz, I'm so excited to have you here too!" he said loudly.  
>"Oh my gosh! Hey, contest winner!" Carlos shouted and ran over to Liz to give her a hug.<br>"What he means to say is 'I'm Carlos, nice to meet you. And you are?'" Logan smirked.  
>"It's okay." she started, "I'm Elizabeth Freasy, but you can call me Liz. Nice to meet you all." She smiled at the guys.<br>"I'm James, it's great to have you here." James said.  
>"And I'm Kendall," Kendall smiled hugely staring into Liz's eyes.<br>"Welcome to the best week of your life!" all four of them singsonged.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the first chapter, I hope you liked it. I'll be posting some more chapters very shortly. Keep reading and reviewing so I can make it better! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Just because I forgot to do this on the last page, 'I do not own Big Time Rush (Kendall, James, Logan, Carlos) and the rest of the characters (Camille, Mrs. Knight, Katie, Mr. Bitters, Stephanie, Annie, Gustavo, Kelly, etc.) but Liz Freasy is all mine.**

The guys welcomed Liz as part of their group because she was so down to earth and funny. They sat around the couch and talked about everything from weather in Florida compared to weather in Minnesota and high school experiences and first crushes for a couple of hours.  
>"...and I've gained the nickname 'Free Bee' since then." Liz chuckled as she finished her story.<br>"That's majorly embarrassing." Carlos giggled.  
>"Well, thanks! I'm totally not blushing now." Liz joked as her blush deepened.<br>"I say we go out for some dinner." Logan announced.  
>"We could bring the girls." James added.<br>"Let's say around 7 PM." Kendall said.  
>"I'll go get ready." Liz said as she got up from the couch.<br>"I'll show you the way to your room." Kendall said as he too got up from the couch.

"So this is 4K," Kendall started, "I'll be back to pick you up around 6:30-ish"  
>"Okay, see you then" Liz blushed.<br>She opened the door and headed inside to get ready.

About 15 minutes later there was a knock at the door. _'He can't be here already? It's only, like, 6.' _She thought. When she opened the door, a small brunette was smiling at her.  
>"Hey, I'm Camille," She introduced herself, "I hope that's not what you're wearing tonight." She laughed.<br>"Aw man, really? I thought I looked swell." Liz joked.  
>"C'mon, let's find something gorgeous for you to wear." Camille said as she barged into Liz's apartment.<p>

While she was getting made-over by Camille, the two chatted about the boys and Camilles' life as an aspiring actress. 20 minutes later Liz was dressed in a turqoise miniskirt and black tank top. "I'm amazing." Camille nodded in approval of how Liz looked.  
>"Thank you for dressing me in my own clothes, ma'am." Liz chuckled. "What's the big deal about tonight anyway? All the guys are bringing their girlfriends, right?"<br>"Well Logan and I are going together with James and Annie as a double date and Carlos is bringing Stephanie." Camille started, "So that leaves you and Kendall..." She trailed off smiling.  
>"Why would there be anything special with Kendall and I?" Liz asked, "We just met, like, 7 hours ago."<br>"It's all in the cards." Camille said in a gypsy accent.

* * *

><p>Kendall arrived at Liz's apartment 30 minutes later and knocked on the door. When Liz got the door open Kendalls' mouth dropped. "Wow, you look, uh, I mean, you look pretty." He stumbled over his words.<br>"Thanks, you're not too bad yourself." Liz replied as she looked down and blushed.  
>"Ready to go?" Kendall asked.<p>

* * *

><p>Dinner went along smoothly. Liz sat next to Camille and the two talked throughout the evening. Kendall sat across from Liz and couldn't help but get caught staring at her a couple times. "Bro, you're totally crushing on her, huh?" James whipspered in his ear.<br>"Nah man, she just looks, ya know, she just looks really pretty tonight. And she's just so different from all the girls here in L.A. it's a refreshing change for once." Kendall replied.  
>"Give it up, loverboy. You like her." James winked.<p>

After dinner, the group walked to their cars. "Liz, come here for a second." Camille called from Logans' car.  
>"What's up?" Liz asked.<br>"Don't get me wrong, but I think Kendall has a crush on you." Logan said.  
>"What?" Liz replied, shocked. "We barely know each other. Surely you're mistaken?"<br>"He was flustered tonight and I know how he acts when he likes a girl." James said as he approached the three of them.  
>Liz blushed and said "Well, if he likes me then he has a week to make it count. Otherwise, I'm here for Big Time Rush."<br>"With an occassional Kendall kissing on the sidelines." Camille giggled.  
>"Hey guys, what's going on?" Kendall asked as he walked up to the group.<br>"Nothing, we were just deciding what everyone was gonna do tonight." Logan said nervously.  
>"Yeah, Annie and I are gonna head to the beach for a bit." James added.<br>"Logan and I are going to catch a late night movie," Camille said, "and it looks like Carlos has other plans with Steph."  
>The group looked at Carlos and Stephanie holding hands and laughing, staring into each others' eyes sitting on the hood of Carlos' car.<br>"So that leaves you and me." Kendall said smiling at Liz.

* * *

><p>Kendall and Liz arrived back at the Palm Woods and Kendall walked Liz up to her apartment. "You're not ending the night now, are you?" He asked with a pout.<br>Liz shook her head, "Go get your bathing suit and meet me at the pool in 10." She said with a grin.  
>"I will see you there." Kendall smiled.<p>

**So that's the second chapter. Obviously there is going to more chapters, I will have them posted as soon as I can. I hope you are enjoying it so far. Read and Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is chapter 3. Enjoy it and don't forget to Read and Review :)**

Liz was already in the pool as she waited for Kendall to arrive. "Cannonball!" was all she heard before a giant wave engulfed her.  
>"Perfect 10." Liz said sarcastically as Kendall swam up to her.<br>"Can't handle the splash, get out of the pool." Kendall laughed.  
>"Alright then," Liz smirked as she swam to the stairs.<br>"Wait!" Kendall reached out to grab her wrist, "I was only kidding."  
>He pulled her back to him so they were face to face and close to each other.<br>"So was I." Liz said as she splashed him in the face.  
>"Oh it's on!" Kendall yelled.<p>

They held a splash war for about 10 minutes, when they couldn't decide who won, they both got out and headed for the beach chairs.  
>For a while, Liz and Kendall just talked about themselves and soon Liz found herself telling Kendall things she's never told anyone before. "I've never told anyone that before..." Liz trailed off from her story.<br>"Then I must be special." Kendall smiled.  
>Liz blushed and looked away, "It's getting late, I should probably head up to my room."<br>"I'll walk you there." Kendall replied.

"I had a great day, thank you." Liz smiled.  
>"Don't mention it." Kendall said.<br>"Are we going to Rocque Records tomorrow?" she asked.  
>"Nope, thank God, we have the day off." he answered, "But you and I could hang out? If you want to, I mean."<br>"Isn't this a week with Big Time Rush?" Liz asked puzzled.  
>"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you can't hang out with us individually." Kendall winked.<br>"You just want me all to yourself, huh?" she asked.  
>Kendall blushed, "You figured me out, dang."<br>"Well, goodnight Kendall," Liz started, "I really had a great day with everyone, especially you." she laughed.  
>"Then tomorrow will be even better." he said as he pulled her into a hug. "Goodnight Liz."<br>Kendall turned to walk away but quickly turned back before Liz shut the door, "Wait, here's my number so you can call or text me if you want to. We already have your number so if I don't hear from you, I'll just call you in the morning." he said as he put his number in her phone contacts.  
>"No prank calls, I promise." Liz joked.<br>Kendall smiled and turned for the elavator and Liz stepped into her apartment.

* * *

><p>"You like her!" James yelled as Kendall walked into 2J.<br>"What? No, I barely know her. Well, kind of, I guess. Yeah, she's really cool." Kendall answered.  
>"You do know she's only spending a week out here with us, right?" Logan asked.<br>"I'ts not like I'm gonna ask her to marry me! She's just really cool..." Kendall trailed off.  
>"And you have a crush on her." James said.<br>"Kendall has a crush on Liz, Kendall has a crush on Liz!" Carlos mocked.  
>"Big deal." Kendall snapped back.<br>"Bro, it's alright if you like her. Make this week with her count." James said.  
>"Tell her how you feel," Logan started, "I'm sure she feels the same about you."<br>"What if she doesn't?" Kendall asked in defense.  
>"Leave that to the girls, they'll get the scoop." Carlos suggested.<br>"Yeah, alright, I guess." Kendall said in defeat as he walked to his room.

**That's chapter 3! I have another one coming up soon. Read and Review, hope you're all enjoying it so far! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. It's the start of something special. Read and Review! :)**

Camille_: 'hey, its camille i got ur # from logan. girls r getting brkfst. join us?'  
><em>Liz_: 'sure. give me like 15 mins?'  
><em>Camille_: 'k. ill meet u at ur apt.'_

20 minutes later there was a knock at Liz's door. "Hey Camille." she answered.  
>"Are you ready?" Camille asked. "Let's get moving!"<p>

Liz, Camille, Stephanie, and Annie all headed out to get breakfast at a local diner. The girls started their conversations with the usual boyfriend topics which lead Annie to asking Liz about Kendall.  
>"What about Kendall and I?" Liz asked confused.<br>"Well, surely you like him, right?" Stephanie asked.  
>"I mean, like, well..." Liz mumbled. "It's obvious he likes you." Camille interjected.<br>"Don't scare the poor girl," Annie scolded Camille, "What she means to say is 'he seems pretty interested in you.'"  
>"You think so?" Liz asked, "But we've only known each other for, like, a day."<br>"Well James thought I was a mermaid." Annie responded.  
>Camille rolled her eyes. "Obviously it's just a crush," Stephanie started, "But I think he's really starting to like, like you."<br>"You have one week to be with him." Camille said.  
>"Make it count!" Annie smiled.<br>Liz blushed and thought _'Hmm, I guess he really does like me. He really is cute and sweet and funny and amazing and...oh goodness, I'm rambling on about him.'_ She blushed. _'Well let's see what he has planned for today and if anything happens.'_  
>The girls continued their breakfast and different conversations then headed back to the Palm Woods.<p>

Kendall: _'up for a movie?'_  
>Liz: <em>'sure, which one?'<em>  
>Kendall: <em>'ur choice :)'<em>  
>Liz: <em>'okay :) give me 20 mins.'<em>  
>Kendall: <em>'see u soon'<em>

* * *

><p>When they got to the theater Kendall paid for their tickets to see 'Thor'. While waiting in line for popcorn, Liz got a chill and whispered to Kendall "It's freezing in here." With that Kendall said he would be right back as he ran out of the theater. He still hadn't gotten back by the time Liz bought their popcorn so she headed to the theater to get seats.<br>"Here ya go." Kendall whispered in Lizs' ear causing her to jump. It was one of his hoodies that he had lying in his car.  
>"You scared the crap out of me, jerk!" She hit his arm.<br>"I'm sorry you're not very observant." Kendall laughed.  
>Liz put the hoodie on and smiled, "Thank you."<br>"Not a problem." He said as he slipped his arm around her shoulder. Liz looked at his arm and back to him. "What?" he asked, "I'm keeping you warm."  
>"You're too cute." She blushed and snuggled closer to his side.<p>

Halfway into the movie Liz whispered in Kendalls' ear, "Oh my gosh, Thor is drop dead sexy."  
>Kendall raised an eyebrow, "He's not that great."<br>"Jealous much?" Liz giggled.  
>"Ha ha, very funny." he said sarcastically.<p>

After the movie Kendall and Liz walked out to Kendalls' car. "That was a really good movie." Liz said.  
>"You just liked it 'cause Thor was hot." Kendall smirked.<br>"Yeah, but you're cuter." she mumbled back.  
>Kendall blushed and opened the passenger door for her. When he got into the drivers' side, he started the car and held Liz's hand. She looked at their hands and back to his face a few times before he asked "What?"<br>"Nothing, it's a good thing." Liz answered as she gave his hand a light squeeze.

They drove back to the Palm Woods in slience with their hands intertwined.

**Cliffhanger! Haha, so Kendall likes Liz and Liz likes Kendall, let's see how this plays out. New chapter will be up by tomorrow, I promise. Read and Review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in sooo long! Previously Kendall and Liz saw a movie and held hands. Obviously there is chemistry between the two. This is kind of a short chapter but the next one will be good I promise. Read and Review! :)**

It was around 4 in the afternoon when Kendall pulled into the Palm Woods parking lot. Liz was sitting silently in the passenger seat and their hands were still joined.  
>The two got out and headed toward the hotel entrance, although not holding hands.<br>Logan and Camille were walking out of the elevator as Kendall and LIz approached it.  
>"Hey, where have you two been?" Camille grinned.<br>"We went to see that new movie Thor" Kendall answered.  
>"Oh man, Thor was soo sexy!" Liz giggled and winked at Kendall.<br>"Hmm, I don't know, Logan is pretty sexy too." Camille said as Logan blushed and looked down.  
>"Well then," Kendall interrupted, "Logan could I talk to you for a minute?"<br>"Sure." The two walked off to the lobby.  
>"What's up with him?" Camille asked Liz motioning to Kendall.<br>"We held hands." Liz mumbled.  
>"Finally!" Camille shrieked. "Did anything else happen?"<br>"Um, no, we saw the movie and came here. Nothing more than holding hands, though." Liz said and looked down.  
>"Maybe that's what he's talking to Logan about!" Camille said. Liz smiled.<br>"Talking about what?" Logan asked as he walked up to the girls.  
>"The movie, duh." Liz forced a chuckle.<br>"Oh, right." Logan said.  
>"Where is Kendall anyway?" Camille asked.<br>"He went to run a quick errand," Logan started, "But he said he'd be back in about 20 minutes. And I think Liz should wait at her apartment for him to get back." He raised an eyebrow.  
>"Alright, fine. I'll talk to you later Camille." Liz said as she stepped into the elevator.<br>"Give me all the details!" Camille yelled as the doors shut.

An hour later, Liz was stretched out on her couch listenting to her iPod and reading the new issue of AP Magazine. She had changed into an Incubus crop top and skinny jeans. There was a knock at her door but she didn't hear it.

Kendall: _'are you ignoring me?'_  
>Liz: <em>'no? why?'<em>  
>Kendall: <em>'then you wanna open the door?'<em>

Liz jumped off the couch and ran to the door. "Hey, I didn't hear you knock. I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed when she opened the door.  
>"It's okay," Kendall smiled, "Nice shirt."<br>"This? Thanks, they're pretty amazing and Brandon Boyd is incredible." Liz blushed.  
>"I love Incubus. 'Drive' was the first song I learned to play on guitar." Kendall said.<br>"That's so cool." Liz commented.  
>"So," Kendall started, "Sorry I left you back there. I had to go buy tickets."<br>"Tickets for what?" Liz raised an eyebrow.  
>"A concert." He replied.<br>"Oh!" Liz gasped, "That reminds me, Taking Back Sunday is in town. Would it be bad if I ditched BTR for one night and caught a concert?"  
>"How did you know they were here?" Kendall asked.<br>"AP Magazine." She motioned to the magazine laying on her couch.  
>"Oh." Kendall sighed, "Well that's actually pretty awesome that you want to go 'cause that's what I got tickets for." Kendall looked into Liz's eyes, "I got two."<br>Liz's mouth dropped. "Are you serious?" He nodded.  
>"You're amazing!" She squealed as she hugged his waist.<br>Kendall hugged her back and said, "I'll be back around 8-ish."  
>"I can't wait" Liz replied.<p>

**Thanks for reading, you guys are amazing. Next chapter will be up soon _I promise_! I hope you like the story so far. Read and Review for what you might want to happen at the concert. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So this is part one of the concert. Things start to happen in this chapter and next chapter they're all acted on. The lyrics below are from Taking Back Sunday - My Blue Heaven. I do not own TBS or Big Time Rush. **

Kendall: _'meet me in the lobby in 10?'_  
>Liz: <em>'no prob'<em>

Liz was standing in the elevator in her skinny jeans and a pair of black Chuck Taylor's and had changed her shirt to her 'favorite concert v-neck'. The elevator door opened and she saw Kendall sitting in one of the lobby chairs talking to Camille. Camille noticed Liz first and smiled in her direction and Liz answered with a wave. Kendall turned around to see Liz and grinned hugely, Liz blushed.  
>"Hey," Kendall said, "nice shirt...again" He chuckled and raised an eyebrow.<br>"It's got signatures from all the bands I've seen in concert." Liz smiled.  
>"Tell me more in the car, we don't wanna be late." Kendall interjected. "We gotta get there for soundcheck."<br>"Alright," Liz replied. "And Camille, I will text you immediately when I'm home." She said to the brunette watching from the lobby couch.

On the way to the venue Liz explained her unusual shirt to Kendall. Explaining how signatures had been accumulated from past shows; remembering back to her first concert seeing Incubus, when she didn't have anything for them to sign so just had them sign her shirt. When they arrived at the small club Kendall opened the door for Liz, "That's really clever and awesome." He smiled.  
>"Thanks, I hope I could get all of TBS to sign it, too." Liz replied.<br>The pair made their way towards the front of the pit as the crew was busy setting up the drum kit and guitar stands. There were a few other concert-goers inside the club but they stayed off to the sides, close to the merch tables or bar area. While the two had time to kill they chatted about everything from different concert experiences to their favorite TBS songs and albums. "On three we'll each say our favorite song." Kendall stated. "One, two, three...'A Decade Under the Influence'!" Kendall blurted. "'Timberwolves at New Jersey'!" Liz practically shouted. She blushed and looked down.  
>"'Decade' is too mainstream." She laughed.<br>"It may be, but I still like it so hush." Kendall said and stuck his tounge out.

A few minutes later and the band started to come on stage for soundcheck. "Oh my God, it's really them!" Liz gasped and smiled wide at Kendall. He just smiled back at her.  
>"Hey guys, thanks for coming out." Adam Lazzara, the lead singer, started, "The full show will start in like less than an hour or some shit. Wanna hear a song now?" He asked.<br>The small crowd of people cheered yet no one spoke.  
>"Do 'My Blue Heaven'!" Liz shouted towards the stage.<br>"Alright, you heard the lady, fellas." Adam turned to the band.  
>"Good choice." Kendall whispered in Liz's ear.<br>Liz swayed back and forth to the music and mouthed the words as Kendall stared at her in awe. He suddenly felt the same urge to hold her hand as before. Without thinking twice he reached out his hand and laced his fingers with hers. She looked down to their hands then up to Kendall and smiled. She gave him a little squeeze. He leaned down into her ear and sang along with the words,  
>"<strong>Is this all too familiar?<strong>  
><strong>Does it happen all the time?<strong>  
><strong>I'm just asking you to hear me<strong>  
><strong>Could you please, just once, just hear me?<strong>  
><strong>More than anything you wanted to be right<strong>  
><strong>Still it's you, you,<strong>  
><strong>It's you I can't deny<strong>."  
>He then placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and looked back at the stage as the song finished. Liz froze and looked up at Kendall as he continued to stare at the stage. Shock overwhelmed her although she liked the gentle feeling of his lips on her skin. Her concentration was broken when a security member walked up to her and Kendall and handed them two backstage passes. "Lucky kids. Stick around after the show and come to the side of the stage for a meet-and-greet. Make sure you have the passes presented. Enjoy the show." And he walked away.<br>"This is crazy!" Kendall laughed and gave Liz's hand a gentle squeeze.  
>Liz nodded and repeated the sentence in her head, <em>"this <strong>is<strong> crazy!"_

**Yeah, so not the _best_ chapter ever but it's understandable. I hope you enjoyed it, new chapter soon I promise and it will be a continuation of the concert. Read and Review! Comments are welcome with suggestions or ideas for anything. Thanks for reading guys! :)**


End file.
